Five Is Fun
by Meta Luv3r
Summary: A five some story about sirs Meta Knight, Arthur, Nonsurat, Dragata, and Falspar. They " all " get " drunk " and stuff happens. Smutty, lemon, and yaoi


**This story is dedicated to my friends and watchers on deviantart. **

**So this is a sexy five-some lemon yaoi, consisting of our five Sir's.**

** I totally broke the fourth wall, I got the idea in a dream after reading a MK yaoi...**

_**don't judge me!**_

** I'm going to make some stuff up, just to keep the story going. **

**I'm not going to censor everything so i'm going to name some stuff! **

**Don't like then go away. Enjoy~**

* * *

_After another victory fighting Nightmare's fleet on the planet Voloria, Sir Arthur issued that himself, Dragata, Falspar, and Nonsurat treat themselves to some well deserved drinks. Falspar, the sex craving sir was thinking of something fun in mind._

The bar at this time of night was empty, only four people were in the area, the three main commanders Arthur, Dragata, Nonsurat, and the bar tender who was sitting on the edge of the counter just reading some lame looking novel.

Only sounds of the men's hyena laughs and glass clatter could be heard, not to mention their tender loudly chewing his gum while carelessly flipping through pages every few minutes.

Arthur took another sip of his Budweiser before speaking," where the hell is Falspar? Its not like him to miss out on drinking!"

Again, hyena laughs filled the room. The tender got pissed off and went into the backroom.

"He said he had something to uh- to..to do" Nonsurat stuttered trying to remember what the fuck was going on all around him.

The entrance door slid open behind the half drunk sir's.

"Speak of the freaking devil!" laughed Dragata before completely falling backwards off his leather stool.

With Falspar was the _guest _of honor, Sir Meta Knight.

" You assholes started without me? " Falspar asked taking the seat next to Nonsurat, while Meta Knight sat next to Dragata, who still lied on the floor laughing like a maniac.

"Why am I here again?" Meta Knight asked looking down at the disoriented Dragata.

Falspar slid a glass of Baltic Porter, the second to strongest beer served. Meta Knight hadn't drank before in his life, so he figured this was just a weak shot.

He lifted his mask so only his mouth was visible, tilted his head back, and drank it in our big gulp. Huge mistake.

Already he feel woozy and was pretty sure he'd be rolling on the floor too.

Thank NOVA he still had some of his common sense. Falspar slid another one down, calling it a Minnesota Mist, something much weaker, but if Meta Knight smelt it, he would know it was even stronger.

Again, he tilted his head back and sipped in one huge gulp. 3...2...1... going down! right where Dragata had been before he stumbled back into his seat." Alright he's down!" Falspar laughed," lets get him back to our room for our great acting guys." _They pretended to be drunk?!_

* * *

Meta Knight had a horrible, pounding headache. All he wanted to do is snuggle himself into the blanket he was lying on, and bury his bare face into the pillow.

Wait,

His face was bare? He was in a bed? He opened his eyes only to get back fuzzy visions.

He felt as if he was asleep, yea, Meta Knight thought he was just asleep. But when had his dreams ever consist of him being handcuffed to a bed and his feet spread and tied to each side of the bed post?

It must have been the drinks, he just had too much so his dream was fucking with his mind.

Yet the voices sounded real.

They were his four, sexy, and muscular commanding officers. Meta Knight always had a thing for them.

He couldn't imagine how long they could have been, their sexy voices whispering naughty nothings in his ear.

Great, now he felt aroused. He feared of waking up to his bed covered in his cum.

" He's tied tightly right? " He heard Falspar's voice.

His vision starting to clear, he could make out the commander's faces that were staring back down at him, all mask less with large smirks across their faces.

Before Meta Knight could react, or even speak for that matter, he felt the warm touch of the other men's gloves trailing on his body,a few times he felt the touch between his legs and around his asshole.

He liked it and wiggled into little motions for more.

Falspar was one to always notice someone begging in their own ways for more, and thought _it wouldn't be fair to keep this to myself. _

" Guess not, watch this", he brought his hand back between Meta Knight's legs to show everyone.

Again, the gesture made in move his body for more of the amazing feeling.

"Well gentlemen," Arthur said" we have a sensitive one".

They laughed and congratulated Falspar on his new discovery.

They walked across the room for a few moments to discuss who could do what, and how long.

They didn't want to tire their toy before everyone could finish, so they got assigned their favorite parts first.

Falspar, being the one who discovered Meta Knight's little surprise, gets to go first.

Nonsurat, would take Meta Knight's left hand while Dragata got the right. Arthur would take Meta Knight's mouth.

They all agreed and went to work.

Nonsurat un-cuffed Meta Knights hands, each man took one and put it on their shafts.

Falspar got under Meta Knight and lifted him up till his asshole was above the head of his member, and thrust in hard.

"So..fucking tight.."

Arthur didn't just start off like the others, he wanted to savor the moments.

First by only pressing his lips against Meta Knight's, receiving small moans in turn.

A few seconds later he penetrated it with his tongue, wrestling Meta Knight's and winning.

Finally pulling out his tongue he inserted his member, moving in and out at a rapid pace.

He held his hand in the back of Meta's head so he would keep the speed going.

Everyone was busy with their new " toy ", until a few painful groans slipped his mouth. Specifically mean't for Falspar.

" Mffa, mm mm fm mm lmfamm " Nobody knew what the hell he was trying to say because Arthur was still pounding away.

He slipped out his member which took a string of saliva with it on the tip.

Meta Knight gasped for air as he choked out his precious words.

" F-Falspar..you need to..use lube " he panted regaining his breath.

Sir Falspar felt so stupid, how could he out of all people forget you got to lube up before pounding away?

He was the most perverted person out of the whole GSA.

So then, was he hurting Meta Knight?

He wanted this is to pleasurable for the both of them, so he climbed off the bed and walked to the two sets of draws against the wall.

He opened the top draw and took out a brand new tube of lube and squeezed some onto two of his fingers.

He offered the others some, Dragata and Nonsurat took some and rubbed it on their penis'.

_Falspar_ climbed back on the bed and positioned Meta Knight on top of him.

While Nonsurat and Dragata returned to their _' handies '_ Arthur and Falspar had different plans.

" Keep his mouth open Arthur "Falspar instructed.

He wanted to hear how loud he could make Meta Knight moan and beg for more.

Slowly Falspar inserted a finger into Meta Knight, he gave a small gasp at the cold touch.

The two Sir's laughed, then Falspar began to speed up.

Meta Knight bit his lip trying to stop himself from making anymore noises, it was working until Arthur forced him to open his mouth.

He started making small groans til the second finger was added making Meta Knight lose control.

" Nnn..f-faster...please"

Falspar smirked, he didn't hesitate and pumped his fingers even faster and at different angles to find one special place in particular.

After constant pumping he figured that maybe..it was possible that, Meta Knight didn't have a sweet spot.

_Shouldn't all virgins have one?_

The men knew he had to be one because of how he was reacting to all this, and he had joined the GSA as a child, or maybe Falspar was being too soft!

He slowing pulled his fingers out, his tips barely inside.

Meta Knight didn't want him to stop but at the same time he didn't want to seem desperate either he had to choose his dignity over getting scissored by the sexiest Sir...

_What the hell, I'll beg!_

He started squirming his way down closer in attempt to make Falspar reinsert his fingers.

Oh god, Meta Knight didn't want anything else but for his commanders to use him for pleasure; or maybe start a relationship with one of them.

" You want me to keep going? " Falspar teased

" Y-yes " Meta Knight panted

" what would you like me to do?" he moved his fingers further away just to watch Meta Knight desperately try and put them in.

" you know.."

Falspar started making circles around his entrance with one finger while the other lightly probed him.

" I don't know, tell me " he pushed his finger inside but only a tiny bit just to tease Meta Knight.

Meta Knight didn't like getting teased, he just wanted Falspar to fuck him.

" please..please just, f-fuck me Falspar "

That's all he needed to hear, " alright Arthur lets give him what he wants ".

Sir Arthur put his hands on Meta Knights head, putting his tip at the lips, ten thrusted in.

Falspar slowly inserted the head of his penis, lightly pushing in and out of the warrior.

Meta Knight made light moans and whimper sounds for the whole thing.

After deciding he had tortured Meta Knight enough, Falspar roughly thrusted inside, getting something more back; something he thought he'd never find-

" a-AHH!"

_All the way in the back? Ha, I should have known!_

He found the blue knight's sweet spot that was all the way in back.

So Falspar needed to go **deep**.

He smirk, then roughly began to thrust Meta Knight's sweet spot.

His moans grew larger and louder even though they were muffled by Arthur's penis, they were easily heard.

It was a huge turn on for the four Sir's, they all began to speed up their pace's.

Nonsurat, Arthur, Dragata, Falspar, and Meta Knight were reaching their climax.

First came Dragata, his fluids sprayed nearly the entire right side of Meta Knight's face.

Second came Arthur, he emptied himself right in Meta Knight's mouth.

He swallowed everything and when he opened back up thin strings hung at the roof of his mouth and landed on his tongue.

Meta Knight was absolutely losing his mind, he couldn't contain his moans.

" I-I can't...hold it much more! "

Third came Nonsurat, with his mouth open still, Meta Knight caught more of the fluids inside his mouth.

Again he swallowed.

Now there was only Falspar and Meta Knight left.

Unlike the others Falspar wanted to ride out his orgasms.

" Falspar, I..I can't hold it! "

_Just a little more, just shout for me!_

Falspar sat up so Meta Knight was on his lap.

He wrapped both arms around which could have been said as a backwards hug.

" Scream my name, DO IT! " Falspar demanded

God, Meta Knight loved getting orders, especially this way.

" FALSPAR! "

"AHHH! "

* * *

Meta Knight woke up the next morning in his bed with a terrible headache and his entire body was soar.

Jecra's bed which was next to his was empty and the blanket was neatly folded and creased at the top.

So he was up, just not in the room.

Meta Knight's memory from last night was fuzzy and the only thing he could remember was that he was with the commanders last night.

He clutched his blanket and brought it over his chest, he cuddled it.

_Oh, I wish I remembered!_

He looked to his right to check his digital clock for the time.

Under it was an envelope.

_Meta Knight,_

_you should come out for drinks more often_;)

~ Sir's F,A,D, and N

It wasn't til then that Meta Knight noticed the lower half of his body was covered in white fluids.


End file.
